The United Terran Federation
The United Terran Federation The United Terran Federation is an Interstellar Hyper-Republic, spanning 13 core star systems, with many out lying automated outposts and small settlements. Considered to be one of the foremost powers in the Outer Orion sector, it has been a fixture of interstellar politics for nearly two hundred years at varying influence levels, a unique mix of different cultures help make it a strong contender in the galaxy. Strong technological development back bone and diversity in its industrial and service sectors make it a key player in the economic stage of the galaxy. With continued growth both technologically and in its society, it is expected to remain a strong player in the affairs of the universe for ages to come. History The United Terran Federation was established on June 5 , 2650. It was the successor to the long running United Colonial Alliance, on agust tenth 2550 after an attempted rebellion of the galactic empire caused the UCA’s demise, the rebellion was perpetrated by its long standing president. It failed., in turn a terror weapon was used by the galactic empire to destroy the UCA’s home world at Terran prime. Fortunately Much of the government had been away on a conference on Tyrian, how ever this created utter chaos. With no central government the weak but still functioning UCA remnant attempted to re assert order. Managing only to do so on three core worlds, Tyrian it self, Deleni, and Torm. How ever Soh jin Savara, and Gyges Formed a separate government called the New Co-dominion of man. New Sol, New London and Camanis remained as independent states. Things remained divided and quiet for twenty years, but each side and each faction was building up military forces and their respective government‘s strength. By 2560 the states that were unaligned to either of the government formed the Independent Star Systems coalition, a loose confederacy of like minded systems seeking to preserve their independence. By 2570 however, increasing tensions between the ISS coalition and the New Co-dominion of man boiled over, years of border disputes resource skirmishes and accusations of pirating Finally erupted in a full blown war. The UCA remnant attempted to stay natural, and was successful in doing so for three years , until a terrorist incident at Star burst station in between Torm and Tyrian sparked a war, the station was destroyed by a tormulan marked ship carrying anti matter warheads. The UCA accused the New CoD of setting up the attack, and a declaration of war was issued.The entire nation was now in a full blown civil war, millions of lives being lost every day as the entirety of the country seemed to implode in on it self . By 2640, each faction was worn down, war weary, economically on the verge of collapse. On July 10 2641, the first of many meetings happened between the governments of each faction fighting, in efforts to end the war by 2643 each government had sent delegates to work together on the establishment of a new constitution. The ISS had reversed its attitude Towards unified government due to the war and home economic troubles, the CoD was on the verge of collapse due to civil unrest and rampant corruption, and the UCA remnant couldn’t hold up a war on this scale much longer. The Constitutional convention of 2645 The Constitutional convention of 2645, was a major mile stone in the reformation in to what was to become the federation, the respective governments had signed a peace treaty, and were well on their way to establishing a semi loose confederacy. The Constitution originally called for a ten year goal of reorganizing and integrating the formerly warring factions back in to a united country , this was later cut down to five years due to a statistics shift in each factions spear of control. On June 5th , 2650 the United Terran Federation was officially formed with New Sol as the capital. The steppe wars 2685 While the Federation was still only thirty years old, and partly still rebuilding from the hundred years of chaos that ensued due to the collapse of the UCA. A war erupted between the Steppe Empire and the United Terran Federation. It was caused when the Steppe empire attempted to recruit a long standing ally of the Federation, the Chronosian imperium in to assisting them with the destruction of New Sol via super weapon they were planning to unleash. Unknown to the Steppe empire the Chronosian leadership was loyal to their alliances, and promptly sent personal over to federation officials. The Federation Promptly Declared war and mobilized its forces. The war ended with the defeat of the Steppe Empire on all fronts, and the mass exodus of the Steppe people in to another folly conflict with the GE. The war ended as federation forces began to push froward capturing Steppe core worlds with the assistance of another long standing ally, Otaiga. The war ended when a mass suicide of civilians occurred, ordered by the steppe government it self , rendering the worlds under assault barren of humanoid life. Government The government of the Federation is sub divided in to three groups: * The Representative : The Representative Part of the government is formed by two different houses , the first of which is the Lower Senate often called the House of the republic , the house of the republic is a second level of administration and all bills that are proposed must pass through this house. The HOR is a directly elected body, of the people. The second House is the General Assembly Of the Senate, called the Senate for short use. The Senate is the senior house , all bills like the HOR must past through this body. This body is not directly elected how ever, it uses an advanced electoral collage Dependent on sector. Both houses must have two majority leaders , as each house has more than four parties, two majority leaders keep things fair and equal. This is the only branch that has the power to declare war, override executive veto's. The HOR and Senate both have the power to impose legislative veto's. Each senator has a six year term, and may run for no more than three consecutive terms, but may run again after six years out of office. * The Executive branch: The Executive branch consists of the President of the Terran Federation, his or her cabinet, this branch has the power to send in and deploy troops in to tense situations for a limited amount of time with out senate approval. The President may also veto any bill that comes before him. Bills must be signed by the president before being pressed in to law, how ever the senate my override the presidents veto forcing him to sign it. The president may also appoint special advisers to the Justice system. How ever he may not appoint chief justices. The President may have a term limit of Five years, and may not be elected more than twice consecutively. But may run again after five years out of office. *Legal branch: The Legal branch consist of both upper and lower courts, all judges and justices are elected directly by the populace. Each judge has a term limit of eight years, and can only be elected four times consecutively, the only case where this is not true is the Chief justices, he or she may be elected more than four times consecutively. The Legal Branch may strike down or uphold laws passed by the senate and may over ride senatorial veto’s or deadlocks, they may also freely interpret the constitution and its laws. There are 14 chief justices elected, one for each core system. Upper Justices may also be elected for minor systems. Population The population of the Federation can be divided in to various sects. *Second humans: The Population of the nation consist of 35% Second humans, they are like base line humans from earth, accept with genetically engineered aspects, stronger , faster, smarter, and quicker reflexes than normal humans, they make up a majority of the non modded human population, able to take more toxicity than the normal human and more extreme environments as well. *Transapient’s: Transapient’s make up the other 10% of the non modded human population, these humans are farther along the evolutionary trail than most humans in the galaxy even second humans, they are in essence half ascended half human beings with incredible knowledge , power, strength and abilities. Known as Thrid humans, they will be increasingly replacing second humans as the years progress, with in the next hundred years it is expected that the entire human population of the union will be transapient. Trans saptians are able to think in terms of high dimensions both mathematically and even physically in some. they may also can naturally perceive higher dimensional building, ship or object. *Cyber humans: Cyber humans are just that, base line or second humans modified with extensive bio metrics. They make up 35% of the modified community, extensive and advanced technologies are built and evolved in to them. *Gia Cybers: Gia Cybers are Ultra-sapient Cyber humans, with empathic powers, they are smarter, and stronger than Cyber humans, and use both genetic engineering, and biometric technology to manipulate themselves in to powerful beings. Able to think in high dimensions how ever only mathematically and not physically. How ever they may also perceive with the proper medications a fourth, fifth and so on dimensional building, ship or object. They make up the other 10% of cyber humans are replacing Cyber humans at an alarming rate. *Halflings: Various epitomes of genetic work given to the UCA by a long extinct race, and seem to be still flourishing, through cloning and other methods. They tend to have fur of various colors, skin and hair as well on some, tails and have the structure both facially, and bodily like humans. They make up 14 % of the remainder of the population. They also tend to have various abilities to their name, they have been carried over to the UTF with pride. *Trancends: Powerful unstable beings that make up the remaining percent of the population, they cannot move, and are stuck in places called manifold nexus’s, built by second humans to house their evolved brethren. It is theorized they were the by product of second humans not being ready for body to energy evolution. And it was to soon for them to evolve, with out the Manifolds, they would dissipate and die in to the universe. Inside the Manifolds they create their own universes, and dimensions and seem to be able to travel through to other universes and parallel realities, they also have a mastery of time and space, they can stop time , and the more there are clustered together the more powerful they become even at one point creating a black hole. Trancends can see the future in some cases, and see many things most cannot, including any changes in space time, or psionics, and even gravity. It is said that transaptiants will set the evolutionary track, back on course to eventually form a stable transcend in the future able to walk and travel amongst the universe with out being confined. Economy The Economy of the Terran Federation is one of the most diverse, in the galaxy, its massive web of high tech, heavy industries, fabrication, agriculture and trade as well as many other things. While the Federation it self doesn’t use money for goods any more it dose for services. *High tech industries: This is the first major sector of the economy, major investments made in to this sector have mad it a profitable enterprise to consider. Everything from materials made from exotic matter, high tech alloys, ships, dark fusion and quantum induction reactors to implanted personal transporter systems for bodies are made in this sector. Bio engineering is also present in this sector as well as high tech chemistry. The main exports of this sector tend to be personal AI’s personal body teleporers, Command and control systems, industrial supplies made from exotic materials , and various civilian grade things. The high tech industrial sectors are located mainly around New Sol, Tyrian, Gyges ,Savara and Torm . *Heavy Industries: Federation heavy industries run on various things, Power, Fabricators, nano bots and hyper sentient AI’s these are automated fabrication factories that make every thing from a basic piece of photonic wire, to massive entangle- ment transceivers, to mining equipment and shuttles. While every single planet in the union has massive dedicated clusters of these things, the truly massive industrial bases are centered around the Mineral rich mining haven of Sohjin, Camanis, Savara, Deleni and New London. *Agriculture, automated Hydroponic domes of genetically engineered crops, tended by hyper sentient Gia-Ai’s and secured by nano pesticides produce some of the most productive crops in the sector, un told amounts of edible and useful product come from these domes aquiculture is also present in this section. Most of the industry is spread around the federation but centers of it could be found around Torm Savara, Deleni, and Tyrian . Trade Trade is conducted many ways , many of these ways are secure fast and profitable. *Slip gate: The easiest way of getting around is through faster than light travel, to protect convoys and civilian traffic, slip gates are built between federation worlds or designated ports of call for foreign and domestic ships hyper sentient AI’s usually send automated sensor bots to scan the ships before entry to any port, and deposit trackers on to the hull of ships, they usualy dissolve once the ship exits federation space if its forign. *Automated convoys: Automated convoys are big containers with slip drives, they can either enter slip gates, or travel through space in dead reckon mode via slip jump. While being escorted by automated herding units, these units work in tandem with hyper sentient AI’s herding them, and since they are all completely automated and fitted for various things they pose no threat to crew as they have none. Another innovation is that the automated containers may combine and split using a special nano hull. *Stargates: Planetary emplacements that use slip portals to send off supplies and automated craft to other planets. Military The military of the Terran Federation is a highly formidable highly flexible combined arms force. The miliary is divided up in to three main forces. *The Terran Federation star navy: Is one of the most well known militaries in existence combining high technology weapon systems, advanced training and powerful ships, it is a forced to be reckoned with. The fleet of ships it has available to it is over 2000 strong, the TFNFC Terran Federation fighter corps also included in the TFSN, maintains over 50,000 fighter craft and attack craft. *The Terran Federation Marine Corps : The Terran Federation Marine corps is a highly trained, elite combat force , they fight on land, space and sea, and have various pieces of equipment for each, they also maintain a small air wing and are placed under the department of the navy. * The Terran Federation Planetary Force (TFPF) : The TFPF is a general force for planetary assaults, defense and capture they have the highest amount of dedicated ground equipment than any of the three other branches combined. They have many forms of equipment ranging from standard assault rifles to hyper advanced Auto wars. The Federal Union Category:Countries